Input devices for computer systems commonly include a mouse, a keyboard, or other input devices (e.g., a pen-based device, a track ball, etc). Each of these input devices requires a user's spare hand to operate. In some cases, a user may need both hands free to complete a task (e.g., typing on a keyboard) or the user may suffer from a disability that precludes the use of one hand. When the user desires to interact with the computer system, the user must interrupt the task to manipulate an input device.